During certain medical procedures and especially during surgery, it may be necessary to admit or remove fluids (either liquids or gases) from the patient and a catheter is often employed carrying such fluids. For example during surgery of the throat, a mixture of oxygen and anesthesia usually must be carried into the lungs and a special type of catheter, known as an endotracheal tube, is employed for this purpose. Endotracheal tubes are well known in the art and generally consist of a flexible tube made from silicone rubber, latex rubber or polyvinyl chloride. Usually an inflatable cuff is carried on the tube proximate its distal end, and when inflated, the cuff serves to retain the endotracheal tube in position.
Although present day silicone rubber, latex rubber and polyvinyl chloride endotracheal tubes have proven safe and reliable, use of silicone rubber, latex rubber and polyvinyl chloride endotracheal tubes often presents a serious risk of hazard if used during laser surgery unless the tube is protected against inadvertent laser impaction. Inadvertent laser impaction of an unprotected endotracheal tube will likely cause tube combustion which presents a very serious danger especially if the endotracheal tube were carrying oxygen into the lungs, which is often the case. In the past, endotracheal tubes used during laser surgery have been protected against inadvertent laser impaction by wrapping the tube with a self-adhering metal foil which thus serves to reflect the laser beam should the laser inadvertently impact the endotracheal tube. However, several disadvantages are believed to be associated with this method of protecting the endotracheal tube. Firstly, a certain amount of preparation time is consumed in wrapping a standard endotracheal tube with relfective foil. During emergency situations, there may be insufficient time to perform this task. Secondly, and more importantly, the metal foil on the external tube surface usually presents a rough surface, particularly if the foil is wrapped about the tube so as to overlap itself as is often the case. The presence of a rough surface on the tube will likely impede endotracheal tube intubation and may result in tissue trauma.
In contrast to the endotracheal tubes of the prior art, the present invention concerns an improved laser-resistant endotracheal tube which is not subject to the above enumerated disadvantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved laser-resistant endotracheal tube;
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved laser-resistant endotracheal tube having a smooth exterior surface to facilitate endotracheal tube intubation;
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved laser-resistant endotracheal tube which requires no special preparation for use during laser surgery.